26 Theme Challenge: Seerow and Katherine
by DragonGirlYumi
Summary: Set in my 'A Writer's Heart' Universe, within are 26 short stories based on song titles. For a full summary, look inside.


**I Wanna Be Like You**

Summary: Set in my _'A Writer's Heart'_ universe, this is the 1st in a serious of single chapter stories based on a 26 Theme Challenge I'm doing. The challenge was to take whatever peice of blank paper was available and write down the songs on your iPod, MP3 Player, etc until you ran out of room to do so then write a single chapter story based on each song you wrote. My page had 26 lines so I have 26 Themes to do. The first challenge is _'I Wanna Be Like You'_ from Disney's _'The Jungle Book'._

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, that honor goes to K.A. Applegate. This being so, I don't own Seerow or Katherine either. I can only claim this story, and I hope no one is offended by my taking of liberties with the personalites of these people/characters.

**-BREAK-**When they first met, neither could fully believe the other existed, and they were comfortable in their belief.

For Katherine, Seerow was a dream; something her tired and frustrated mind had conjured up. He was someone to talk to that wouldn't lie to or judge her; even if quite often what he said to her left Katherine feeling very confused for some time afterward. Seerow was like her knight in shining armor; he was always there to save her when she needed him the most.

For Seerow, Katherine was the product of his most fervent imaginings. She was a balm in his often lonely and frightening existence. She made his barren world more bearable. She was like a shining beacon of light for him when his entire world was lost in the chaotic darkness that was his life. She called him her knight; said he had saved her, but the reality of it was that _she_ had saved _him_. She was his hope; his salvation. Katherine was the thing he had needed the most in his life from the moment her mind had first touched his.

Then the day came when all they knew changed. All the hours spent talking; all the secrets shared and the trust given was shaken once an unchangeable fact came into knowledge – each of them actually existed; they _weren't_ actually a figment of another person's imagination. Their lives became much more complicated after this as each was forced to re-think their opinion of the other.

She believed he was maybe one of those physic people she had heard others talk about in passing. She thought he was different, unique even, but definitely still just as much human as she was.

He believed that she was simply a very young female with an unbelievable thought-speech range. She was special and amazingly talented, but an Andalite the same as he just the same.

Soon after though, the truth was uncovered – it was something only known between the two of them; a shared secret. That they belonged to two entirely separate and different species was a surprise to the both of them and yet, for some strange reason that neither could explain this fact wasn't one that really bothered them. Differences were celebrated between the pair and each was content to be as they were for the most part.

The two tried to never keep secrets from one another, but there was one secret that they both had that the other didn't know about. It was a secret envy; something they admired but couldn't put into words without feeling foolish for the telling. In some ways, each longed to be just a bit more like the other.

Katherine, who was normally not one to think less of herself, actually envied Seerow's uncanny ability to persevere. No matter what hardships he endured, the young Andalite always seemed to come out again on top of things. From the death of his closest friend to his bravery in going into the military and amongst those that thought less of him just to prove he was just as good as the rest of them; no matter that he had purple fur and looked like an Andalite female.

Seerow, a young Andalite _Artish_ taught to stay on a certain path, envied Katherine's courageous and noble heart. Unlike him, she faced those things that frightened her headlong – while he would go the long way around a problem or try to find a more peaceful solution. Katherine, put into the same situation, tended to go straight to the very heart of the problem; not that he was a coward, but he often preferred to avoid violence if he could. Defense of oneself or of one that could not protect themselves was one thing, but he abhorred violence for its own sake.

To his mind, Katherine was everything he was not. She often made him look at a problem in ways that normally he would not. She made him wish to try harder; made him desire to get others to accept him for who he was. Katherine made Seerow feel as if anything were possible while she was near and that, with her help, he could get through the death of his _shrorm. _

To her mind, Seerow was a puzzle she couldn't quite work out. He was an alien soldier whose mind had connected somehow to her own. He was brilliant without even realizing it and often hilariously modest – in her opinion at least. He was nothing like the men she knew; a fact that often left her feeling off balance. His consideration for her feelings and his intense focus on keeping her happy kept Katherine on edge despite herself; though she would admit, if only to herself, that it was in a good way.

When finally they met face to face much had been changed from their months of speaking so openly with one another. Their initial meeting was brief and filled with violence. The aftermath of which nearly saw Katherine's accidental death at the hands of Seerow's fellow _Artish_ for her interference. She'd wanted to protect Seerow; had wanted to stand up for him and make the other Andalite see him as she did. Her defense came at the wrong time and nearly ended in tragedy for the pair. Thanks to the timely intervention of Seerow's Prince as well as the startling discovery that Katherine could morph – into an Andalite none the less – what could have been devastating was prevented. Time passed after that and each time the pair met they learned a bit more about each other. They learned that their strengths complimented each others supposed weaknesses. The discovered things about themselves that they'd never known before. Most importantly though, they grew closer to one another without even once realizing it. Before either knew what had happened, they had become a necessary part of each others lives.

They were each very different from the other; complete opposites in some ways. Yet their strange friendship blossomed into a love that was more fierce and intense than anything any had seen in quite a while. Their feelings were so strong they spanned an entire galaxy to bring them to each others side. Their loyalty to one another never faltered; though it was often tested. They lived, they loved, and through their way to finding each other, each discovered that differences were a good thing. They discovered that what they had once coveted so much in each other they could find in themselves as well. In each other, Seerow and Katherine discovered that differences were what made life interesting. And, in the end, that was all that mattered.

**-BREAK-**

So...what do you think? Like it, Hate it? Please review.


End file.
